A Day in the Life
by ShadowWolf187
Summary: The thoughts and memories of S.E.E.S. as they go about their daily lives and their fight against the Shadows in Tartarus. (Drabble/Vignette collection) [Hair: "Dude, is your hair dyed?"]
1. Restart

**Author's Note:**

Hey, ShadowWolf187 here. Well, I have decided to make a drabble collection that coincides with my Persona 3 FES/Portable novelization Memento Mori. This drabble collection deals with the characters of S.E.E.S. and events that deal with the game. Point-of-view may be different depending on the drabble. Also, there will be references to the pairings of Minato x Yukari, Hamuko x Shinjiro, Akihiko x Mitsuru, and Junpei x Chidori (These are also present in my novelization). Also, as warning there are in-game spoilers so you have been warned.

* * *

**Character:** Minato

**Setting: **Pre-game. First starts when Minato and Hamuko are 12, but are later 15 at the end.

**Summary: **Despite the lingering pains of the past, there is always another chance for a new beginning. Minato begins to see this after five years of nothing but hardships once him and his sister come to stay with their uncle.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Persona 3 and its characters belong to Atlus. However, the OC (or fan character) is mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

_No matter how hard the past, you can always begin again._

_ -Nihkil Saluja_

* * *

Restart

Minato stared out of the car window, with his chin in his hand. His vacant, grey eyes looked over the passing buildings and traffic that their car was passing by. But, none of it seemed to impress him at all. He then decided to focus on something else so he looked at the corner of his eye.

He saw his sister, Hamuko, was also doing the same thing that he previously did. She was looking out at the surroundings from the car window. However, he could tell that she was keeping her surprise hidden whenever she spotted something new. After all, Tokyo was somewhere they've never been before. As of late.

Minato then flicked his gaze back out at his window. But, he was interrupted shortly after.

"So, what do you guys think of Tokyo so far? Pretty impressive isn't it?"

Minato rolled his eyes.

The one who had asked that question was their uncle Hideo. Their uncle was from their father's side, older brother to be exact, but until recently both Minato and Hamuko hardly knew of him. He certainly wasn't around much during their parents' funeral nor did he step up to take both Minato and Hamuko once custody battles first happened over them. So why now did this man want to take them in, if he hardly knew them? Guilt, perhaps? Or was there something else?

Well, whatever the reason, Minato didn't care much. All he knew was that this was going to be same exact cycle that he and his sister would go through whenever they were passed on to a new relative. So why even bother trying to reach out and establish a connection?

Minato kept quiet as a result. Hamuko followed her brother's example and kept silent as well.

Silence and tension ran high in the vehicle. So much that it was uncomfortable. This continued on for most of the ride. And it wasn't until they were in the urban area, that again Hideo tried to strike a conversation with the two twins.

Minato saw the older man's grey eyes in the rearview mirror looking at them as he spoke.

"Well, we're almost at my apartment. It's just past these couple of streetlight intersections. The complex is pretty nice and well-maintained, so you two don't have to worry about it looking dirty or anything. And it's fairly new too."

No reply was made.

-0-

The twins were now with their uncle in the apartment complex's lobby. Hideo had brought them there to show them around.

"So, as you guys can probably tell this is the complex lobby. Here is where the mailboxes are and where the apartment complex office is. But, I'll show you where the mailboxes are located first."

The man began to walk in the direction of where the mailboxes were. Minato and Hamuko silently followed behind.

They continued until they stopped at a wall that was covered with mailbox slots. Each one had a number which probably corresponded with the apartment room number. Hideo and the two Arisato twins stopped before this wall. Hideo then explained.

"These are the mailboxes. Here's where you can pick up any letters. My mailbox number is 707, so that's the one we'll be using. And it's right…here." The man pointed out the mailbox's location before continuing, "As for how to open it, you have to use a key. But, I've already got that issue covered for you two by having two spare keys for you. They'll be ready by tomorrow. And I think that's it for the mailboxes-oh right. Uhm, if you ever need to pick up a package that has to be done at the main office down here. I'll show that too."

With that, they then left for where the main office. Once there, Hideo explained so more before he then said that they were finally go and head to up to his apartment.

-I-

"Well, here we are. My apartment."

The twins stepped into the room first. They took off their shoes at the entrance before they began to look all around them, checking out their surroundings.

They saw that the living area was in front of them, complete with a low table (probably used for eating), a T.V., and a couch to the table's left. Then to their right, a small kitchen was there. A counter separated it from the living area. Windows also opened up to a small balcony area as well. Overall, it _did _look nice Minato admitted grudgingly. Hamuko and he then spent a few minutes checking around the place.

They even explored the small corridor that lead to a small bathroom, their uncle's bedroom, and another bedroom. This unoccupied bedroom was where they spent the most time looking at.

It seemed this bedroom was an extra and there was nothing much in it. So from that much, Minato could tell that it was unused for the most part.

Hideo came in shortly, his hand scratching through his dark blue-black hair.

"Hm." Hideo said, looking around. "Looks like you guys found your room."

Hamuko then suddenly asked, "Where's our stuff?"

Hideo looked down at his niece. "Ah, right. Your things will arrive by the end of the week. I'm sorry that I couldn't get here faster. Truth be told, I didn't expect to get you guys early."

Hamuko simply nodded. When nothing more was said, all three went back to the living area. When they got there, Minato saw that the sky was now dark.

_I didn't realize that we took that long. Ah, well._

Hideo asked if they were feeling hungry and wanted something. Hamuko, it seemed suddenly had more courage and began to talk, and she was the one that answered yes. Hideo nodded.

"All right, I'll make something up for all of us. At the moment I've got ingredients for some ramen, that okay?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Hamuko looked to Minato. She saw his head give a small nod.

She nodded also.

Hideo gave a wry smile, he was glad that at least he was getting some response from them. Even though most of it came from Hamuko, he didn't care as long as there was at least something.

"Well then, I'll do that right now." He answered. Hideo went into the kitchen and began to prepare the dinner. Meanwhile Minato and Hamuko sat at the living room table.

It took some time before the food was ready, but once it was finished Hideo got out bowls and utensils for them all. He then set up the table and soon everything was ready.

All three sat around the table now. Eating the fresh food.

_Thank goodness he can at least cook. I was worried that he'd be awful. _Minato thought as he ate the ramen. Course he would not say it out loud to the man.

During their dinner, Hideo began to talk a little about himself. He first explained that he worked as a professor at the University of Tokyo. He taught the humanities, philosophy to be specific.

"So, I'm sorry if I get holed up inside my room. Mostly likely that means that I'm working on a lecture or researching something." He went on to explain. "And speaking of schools and such, I've already enrolled you two. So, expect to get ready for school next Monday."

Minato and Hamuko didn't say anything. However, Minato couldn't help but feel a little peeved at going back to school. Whenever, they would transfer schools, the twins didn't exactly fit in. Especially in Minato's case.

Often times, Minato would get dragged into fights and mostly get blamed for starting them. This in turn would lead him to getting into more trouble with the relatives Hamuko and him were staying with (It didn't help they didn't like Minato to begin with.). So, Minato slowly began to retreat into himself; never seeking to become friends with anyone or talk with anyone. The only one he would ever respond to was his sister Hamuko.

Hamuko was the only person he would ever reveal himself to. The only one he could express his feelings and problems to. The same could be said for Hamuko as well.

While Hamuko reached and slowly made friends with others, she never truly showed her real self. And like Minato, she would only express this side to him. No one else.

After all, in this cruel world that tore their parents from them, they only had each other to rely on.

All the while as Minato kept going over these thoughts, he was barely listening to his uncle.

"-sadly though, you guys have to walk to school. I can't take you there as I've got classes in the morning, so I apologize. I'll give you directions to the school before you go." Hideo said. He paused then and put his hand under his chin in thought.

"I think that's all I wanted to say. Otherwise, just don't get into trouble and just be mindful when I'm doing my work; that's all I expect from you guys."

Minato was surprised that there weren't that many rules. A major change from what was expected from him and Hamuko, though mostly him. So,basically their uncle was giving them free reign. Just so long that they didn't get into trouble (not they would or anything) or bothered him.

But, there was still something that nagged at Minato since they got here and needed it to be answered. So when Hideo said that they should all get to bed and started to clean the table, Minato decided to speak out for the very first time.

"Why?"

Hideo stopped what he was doing and looked at his nephew in shock. His steel-grey eyes were widened. Hamuko too was shocked. She never expected to hear her brother talk either.

When still no answer came to his question, Minato asked again.

"Why?", he then looked straight into his uncle's face. Grey stared into grey.

"Why?" Minato continued, "Why do you want us? Why did you bring us here to live with you? Why now when before you never stepped up to claim us when our parents first died? Did you suddenly feel guilty and just did this out of pity like all the others? Or do you have some other cause? Money, maybe?"

Silence followed and Minato continued to look at his uncle; daring him to give an answer. Nothing was said until Hideo looked off to the side; breaking the gaze.

"No. It wasn't money or pity," Hideo softly said. As he said this, the older man's face seemed to take on a sad, melancholy look. "I did it because there...there was talk of you and your sister being separated. Your mother's relatives all decided to keep Hamuko-chan, while you, Minato, were to be given up for adoption to some other family. You two were never told this, this was heavily kept from you. But, I learned about it and decided to for once take action and do something about it. And so I put myself up to becoming your legal guardian, in order to prevent your separation from one another."

"And also to answer for why I never did this before and stepped up when this first happened; I don't know. I guess...I guess I was just scared and did not want the commitment and responsibility of looking after children. But after knowing what happened to you two when living with your mother's relatives and that you would be separated, I guess the guilt finally caught up with me and I had to do something. So, I guess that yeah, maybe guilt was what made me take you in."

Hideo stopped and looked at the clock. It read 9:51 p.m. . He looked back at his niece and nephew.

"Well, enough about that." He said. "It's getting late, so go to sleep. I'll take care of cleaning up. Go on." He urged.

The two got up and started off in the direction of their room.

-III-

Minato and Hamuko were in their new bedroom where they opened up their suitcases (which were brought in by Hideo). They got out their clothes for the night and dressed. Afterwards, they brushed their teeth and started to get ready to sleep. Then when they were finished, they crawled into the one available bed in the room. Minato and Hamuko didn't mind sharing a bed; when they were young they would do this all the time.

Just thinking about those memories, Minato frowned. He wished that their parents were still alive. He wished that that stupid accident didn't happen. He wished that he and his sister didn't have to get pawned off from relative to relative. He wished…

The young boy gave a slight shake of his head. But, of course that was not the case. Their parents were gone forever and now they were stuck with another relative. Nothing was going to change that. Might as well accept it.

Then, Minato felt his mind wander to what their uncle said.

Was that really the case for what had happened? Were Hamuko and himself really going to get separated if they continued to be with their aunt?

Minato again shook his head. No, he wouldn't give in. Sure, the man spared him and his sister from an awful separation, but what if down the road the whole thing started again and their uncle would act just like the rest.

_Never. I'll never call him my uncle. I don't want his help. Me and Hamuko have been doing just fine without an adult's help ever since our parents have been gone._

He then furiously pulled the blanket over himself. Minato turned onto his side to see his sister.

His sister was facing him as well. Her long auburn hair framed her face and her red-brown eyes looked at his grey.

"Minato?" she whispered. Minato then put a hand to her cheek.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"Do you think we should give this a chance? You know, like trying to talk with him and going to him whenever we need help? He seems sincere and nice enough." She said.

Minato looked down. Of course Hamuko would want that. She wanted at last to have something of a family, something like before. But, she would never approach their uncle if Minato said no. She would follow what he said.

Which made this a difficult question to answer. Minato, on one hand, would like absolutely nothing to do with the man and just have Hamuko and himself look after each other as they've been doing for some time. But, on the other hand, he did not want to crush what little renewed hope that his sister had at wanting a family.

He sighed. He then continued to caress his sister's cheek as he answered. "Hamuko, I don't know for sure yet if we should or not."

Minato saw the young girl's face drop and she looked down.

"Oh."

"But."

Hamuko looked up to her brother.

"Maybe, I might, possibly give it a chance." He finally said.

Then he leaned forward and kissed his sister's forehead. He pulled back, "Goodnight, Hamuko."

"Goodnight, Minato-nii," she replied, a small smile now visible on her face.

The two twins then cuddled next to each other and drifted off to sleep.

-III-

The years that followed were relatively like their first meeting. Hideo left the twins to their own devices, while he was left to his own. Hideo would work on his lectures and research, while Minato and Hamuko tried to do their schoolwork and live their own lives. This was their unsaid living arrangement.

However, regardless, there was an slowly seemed to be an improvement in communication between them.

Minato would now speak regularly and answer if a question was said to him. As well that he slowly began to open up. Hamuko also improved as well. The lively personality she had prior to their parents' accident was slowly returning.

Conversations, which rarely happened in the beginning, were now starting to fill the apartment. They would talk now around the living room table whenever they would eat. And the twins would now approach their uncle for help when needed and would actually refer to him as 'Uncle'.

This was a slow, but sure improvement in the right direction.

-IV-

Time passed even more and now it was the twins' fifteenth birthday. It was on July 23, so the twins were glad that it was in the summer. No school would interfere with it.

For once, the Arisatos were happy whenever it was their birthday. Since being with Hideo, they would actually celebrate holidays and birthdays together. Things that hadn't happened in years.

And they would actually get gifts too. Another surprise.

But, their uncle would never tell what he would get them. Even so, he still managed to get them great gifts despite that they were not asked what they wanted. Despite the fact that the man knew more about dead people and their ideas/ philosophies (Minato claimed) than his own niece and nephew. But still...

It was around late afternoon when they celebrated their birthday. Hideo had made them a good cake, which the twins ate with much gusto. Afterwards, they were then presented with their gifts.

The gifts were two small boxes wrapped in paper. Minato and Hamuko grabbed one each.

Minato looked at the seemingly small gift in his hand, before looking at his uncle.

"What, Uncle? Did you decide to be a cheap-skate and give us something this small." He sarcastically asked.

Hideo's eyes flashed and he growled back. "Oi, like I'm a cheap-skate! If anything, those gifts are far from being cheap! Now open them and you'll know what I mean."

The two then proceeded to tear off the paper until the box of the gift was in sight. The two's eyes suddenly widened.

The boxes contained an mp3 with customized headphones. For Minato, his headphones had a nice silver-grey touch to them; while Hamuko's headphones were red. They were very impressive.

The older man couldn't help but smirk at the twins' reaction.

"Well, I'm glad that I made the right choice in getting those. Yeah, I had a feeling you two would like them very much." He scratched the back of his head, suddenly nervous. "Anyways, I figured that you two would like to hear some music. I mean…I see a bunch of kids wearing those things too…so I figured you'd like them. After all, music is healing to the soul and-"

"Uncle, you're rambling again." Minato replied.

The older dark-haired man gave a sheepish smile before apologizing, "Yeah, sorry about that. Just a habit, I suppose."

"Thank you, Uncle!" Hamuko interrupted; a huge smile now present on her face.

Hideo couldn't help but smile at his niece. "No problem." He looked to his nephew and was surprised when-

"Thanks, Uncle." Minato said.

Hideo gave a smile, before talking about something with Hamuko.

Minato, meanwhile, looked back at his mp3. Then, he again flicked his gaze back at his sister and uncle.

A small smile tugged at the far corner of his mouth.

_I guess…we may still have a chance for happiness after all._

Yes, indeed things were slowly beginning to look up for the Arisatos.

* * *

**A/N:**

- For those who are reading Memento Mori, I'd like to say that I'm going back to writing the chapters for it. I'm sorry that I've been on hiatus with it; it's just that college really is out to get me. Especially now with the semester nearing its end, and then finals (….ugh….). I will be updating the chapter for that soon. Also, for those reading this collection it might be recommended to also read Memento Mori (just a suggestion) in order to understand some things.

- As a side note, I can't wait for the Persona 3 movie! XD

- For updating this collection…eh, it depends right now. I'll try and upload when I have the free time, but that's not a guarantee at the moment.

- Review, fave, or give feedback. Very much appreciated and thanks for reading.


	2. Hair

**Author's Note:**

Hey, ShadowWolf187! Well, I now present the second drabble. As for how long this collection will be, basically this will span about the same length as the game (or to be specific my novelization). Speaking of which, I am almost done with fifth chapter of Memento Mori. It's just that school has been in the way. But, the chapter will be uploaded soon.

* * *

**Character: **Hamuko

**Setting:** After school with Junpei during the first school days before the twins' awakening.

**Summary: **Junpei asks a question that was bound to be asked sooner or later.

**Disclaimer: **Persona 3 and its characters belong to Atlus.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Those curious locks so aptly twin'd,  
Whose every hair a soul doth bind.  
-Thomas Carew_

* * *

Hair

"Dude, is your hair dyed?"

Hamuko couldn't help but giggle at her brother's face. Minato had long stopped eating the ramen and his face was now blank. She could probably guess what his response would be.

The auburn-haired girl saw her brother then face Junpei.

"Are you really asking me that, Junpei?" He said, his tone of voice showing slight irritation at the question. _Called it,_ was all Hamuko thought at the moment.

"Of course I am!" Junpei continued. "I mean how can anyone seriously think that your hair's blue. That's like impossible! And so the only reason that it's possible is 'cuz you dyed it!"

Minato closed his eyes and then took a deep breath. Hamuko could tell that Minato really didn't want to explain the situation to their new happy-go-lucky friend. But, she knew that her brother would humor Junpei by answering.

"Look, Junpei, this is my natural hair color. Believe it or not, that's the truth." Minato said. "Besides, it's not like this sort of thing is unusual in my family. Our dad and uncle (_Well, uncle's hair is more of a blue-black combination, but sure Minato-nii that's fine._) have this type of hair color. And if you want more evidence, then my grandmother had this hair too. So now that that's answered, I would like to finish this delicious bowl of ramen."

With that, Minato focused his attention back on the food. His demeanor expressed that he didn't want to say anymore on the issue. However, Junpei wasn't satisfied with the answer given. He just simply couldn't grasp how there was such a thing as blue hair. BLUE HAIR!

"Eh, you're no fun dude." Junpei grumbled.

So, instead of prodding her brother for more info, Junpei looked across from Minato at her now.

"Yo, Hamuko-chan. Is it true? Your brother does have blue hair? It's not dyed?" He asked.

Hamuko took a quick glance at her brother. If seen from a normal distance, Minato looked like he was just eating his food. However, since Hamuko was right next to him she could see that that exactly wasn't the case. Her brother was eating his food, yes, but at that moment when she looked at him, from the corner of his eye came an icy glare.

'_If you try to be funny and say that my hair is dyed, I promise that I'll find a way to get back at you' _was what that glare conveyed. Hamuko shivered a bit. Sure at times she liked to tease the hell out of her brother, but right now she just didn't feel like having it come back and bite her later. Maybe later she'll get another chance.

_Just wait, Hamuko. You'll get him…just not today._

So deciding against the teasing, she faced Junpei and told him truthfully. "Yes, Junpei, Minato's hair_ is_ naturally blue. He doesn't dye it or anything."

"Hm." Junpei said, still seemingly unconvinced. Hamuko and Minato, who had now recently finished his ramen bowl, were now anticipating Junpei to fire more questions their way. However, both twins were surprised when Junpei sighed.

"All right." Junpei said. "I'll just leave it at that. But, you know when I first met you guys, I still didn't think that you were related 'cuz of well…the hair for one thing. I mean, one of you has blue and then the other has brown. How does that even work?"

"The random process known as genetics." Minato answered bluntly.

Hamuko then looked at her brother. Yeah, it was the differing hair color that mostly offset questions as to whether Hamuko and Minato were actually siblings much less them being twins. But now that Junpei brought it up…

_Minato-nii with brown hair…Brown hair…Minato and brown hair…_

She focused on this thought and tried to imagine her brother with brown hair. However, it appeared that she was probably staring at Minato for awhile, as the conversation had stopped and both Junpei and Minato were looking at Hamuko with weird looks. She didn't notice until she heard Junpei speak up.

"Hey, Hamuko-chan?"

"What, Hamuko? Is there something interesting about my face or something?" Minato also commented.

"Wha-?" Hamuko replied, startled.

"You were staring off into space for awhile there. Is somethin' on your mind?" Junpei asked her, while scratching at the back of his head.

"Oh, uhm…" Hamuko tried to figure a way on how to answer their question without sounding odd or anything. "Uh…"

Minato's face turned serious and he focused on his sister. "Hamuko, is there something bothering you?"

Hamuko shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just that I…well…"

"Yes?" prompted Minato.

"I was just trying to imagine you with brown hair. But, to tell you the truth I just couldn't see you with it." She answered.

It was then that Junpei lost in interest in Hamuko and suddenly looked at Minato in curiosity. He stared at Minato and tried to imagine what the same possibility as Hamuko. Meanwhile, the poor blue-haired boy was now the focus of attention.

"Don't tell me that you're trying to see the same thing too, Junpei." Minato grumbled.

Junpei rubbed his chin in concentration, "Hrmmm. Hmmmm."

"You are, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes he is, Big Bro." Hamuko said.

A few seconds passed by before Junpei pulled back. "Nah, I can't see it either. Though, it probably would have helped to show that you guys were twins. But, if you did have a regular hair color, I think black would be your thing." He said.

"I don't see much of the difference between it being blue or black." Minato replied.

"Exactly! But, having black hair would look more natural." Junpei exclaimed.

Minato grunted, before he turned around and ordered another bowl of ramen. _This is his fourth one,_ Hamuko remarked. Though like she was the one to judge, she was on her third. Hamuko then turned to face Junpei again and asked, "So, I take it that you've accepted my brother's unnatural hair, then?"

"Hey! Don't make it sound like I'm a mutant or something!" Minato protested at Hamuko's choice of words.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Junpei admitted. "Even though I didn't think that was even possible."

"Again, you don't have make it sound like I'm some unnatural being." Minato grumbled.

The two seemingly ignored him and continued to talk about other subjects, while they continued to eat. Minato joined in later and after giving up on correcting the issue of his "unnatural hair". The three juniors continued to talk and would laugh on occasion.

When they were done eating, all three paid for the bill (to Junpei's relief) and bid each other good-bye before leaving. Junpei went off for his place, leaving Minato and Hamuko to go off towards the dorm.

-0-

As they were walking, the two twins began to talk amongst themselves.

"I can't believe that Junpei thought my hair was dyed."

"Come on, Minato-nii. This isn't the first time that someone thinks that blue isn't your real hair color." Hamuko tried to reassure her brother. It seemed that Minato didn't fully recover from the hair issue, so Hamuko tried to cheer him up.

Minato turned to look at her. "You're lucky that you've got a _normal_ hair color. Me, I'm stuck with a hair color that shouldn't even be possible." He then turned away, his shoulders sagging a little.

Hamuko's expression then became sympathetic. She could see her brother's frustration with him not having hair that most people seemed to have, her included. After all, for a good long while Minato had been teased about his hair. These thoughts continued to go on even when they were close to the dorm entrance.

But, as soon as they were about to go on inside, Hamuko grabbed her brother's uniform sleeve. He turned his face towards her.

"Hey, Minato-nii, even though not many people have your hair; I think that's a good thing." She began.

"A good thing?" He said in disbelief. "Well, sure if you don't mind being subjected to-"

"Your hair makes you unique, Minato. So, who cares what others think. I for one like your unique, unnatural blue hair." She smiled up at him.

A silence followed.

Then…

"Hm. Well, then I guess blue hair isn't too bad."

Sensing her brother's mood change, Hamuko let go of her brother's sleeve. Minato began to turn the door.

While Hamuko suddenly had a thought come to her.

"Hey, Minato-nii?"

"Hm?" He asked, looking at her again.

"All this time were we just talking about hair?"

* * *

**A/N:**

- I can't believe that it's cold so already that it's snowing. Already there's snow where I am and the temperature is pretty low; it's not even winter yet!

- Finally, the Persona 3 movie is out! I can't wait to see it if it's good or not. I hope so. (Please do not be like the Persona 4 animation. -_-)

- Prompt ideas are also encouraged. However, note that it may be some time before I actually get to writing the drabble. But, other than that you can put forth some ideas.

- Review, fave/follow, or give feedback. Very much appreciated and thanks for reading.


End file.
